Castle Rock
by AnimalCops
Summary: Sam and Eric are on guard for Jack's tribe up at Castle Rock after a long day of hurt and fear, what will the brothers do for comfort?


_**A/N from A.C.: Just read LotF in class... It's awesome. I love these two. I love them to pieces and I want to know if they got rescued or not. But... Let's imagine them to be older than how old they really are. **_

_**Also... Rules 34 and 34-1. kthxbai.**_

Sam and Eric sat up on Castle Rock, watching over the fire, piling on leaves and pine needles, watching the smoke flow into the already grey sky. The twins both sat back, feet flat on the ground in front of them, hands behind them, palm down on the cool rock. Filthy blond hair hung in their eyes, bruises covering their formerly pale flesh.

"'s unfair-" Sam began with a sigh.

"-t'have us watch the fire..." Eric leaned his head back, looking up at the starry night sky.

Sam turned to look at his younger brother, "Eric, y'know... we need t'get back t'Ralph..."

"Jack'll hurt us again, Sam." He turned his head, meeting identical baby blue eyes.

"It ain't fair!" The elder twin frowned and sat up, crossing his legs indian-style, pounding a fist angrily on the rock. "Why'd he have ta take us from th'one chance we had at bein' rescued?"

"'cause he's stupid." Eric murmured, sitting up as well, but drawing his knees to his chest and hugging them. "I jus' wanna go home an'-"

"- see mum and dad..."

The two boys let out little sniffles, moving closer to each other. The elder twin wrapped his arms around his brother and nuzzled his cheek in a comforting manner. The two only had each other now. The ones they relied on for help and hope were gone, taken away. Simon and Piggy were both dead, never to be seen again, washed away in the water to be devoured by the beast. Ralph was being hunted by Jack's savage tribe, hopefully he'll be okay.

Sam and Eric looked out to the ocean that spread out before Castle Rock. They pressed close together, warding off the cold weather.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Eric?"

"I... I'm scared..."

"'cause of what Jack did to us?" Sam questioned, shifting slightly, hugging his brother tighter. "It scared me to... still scares me... but..."

"We'll get past it, right?"

"We will." The elder twin ran his hand through his brother's dirty, tangled hair and sighed.

Eric sniffled, looking up at Sam, "I wanted you to do that..."

A thin brow arched, "To do what Jack did?" Eric gave a slow nod in response to the question. "Why..? It hurt, Eric... when Jack did that to me, it hurt..."

The younger preteen sighed softly. He pulled away from his brother and turned to look at him, "But... we love each other. We don't love Jack. He's mean t'us, brother."

"Yeah..." Sam bit his bottom lip and worried it between his teeth, "But..."

"Please? Can't we try...?"

"What if it 'urts an'-"

"It won't..." Eric moved closer to his sibling, setting a hand on his brother's chest. "An' you know what it means, right? It means I love you."

"But Jack-"

"- doesn't matter. Does he?"

The elder brother shook his head, "I guess not... But, did it mean Jack loved us..?"

"No, he wanted to hurt us." Eric frowned, "Remember what mum told us?"

Sam was silent for a moment and then gave a single nod, "T'watch out for scary people 'cause-"

"- they'd rape us." The younger twin nodded, "That's what Jack did."

"I don' like Jack..."

"Neither do I."

Sam looked at his brother and leaned close, their lips meeting gently. Eric blushed deeply, though it was a little hard to see through all the dirt on his face. Their lips pressed together tentatively, cautiously. Sam closed his eyes, pressing closer to his brother, tilting his head slightly to the side. His tongue licked across his twin's lips and moaned softly in his throat. Eric instinctually parted his lips just a little, letting out a surprised grunt when he felt his brother's tongue enter his mouth.

The younger brother pulled back, surprised, "S- Sam..?"

He backed away a bit, blushing, "I'm sorry! I... I don't know why-"

"- you did it?" Eric smiled, "It's okay. It jus' surprised me." The younger twin moved to straddle his brother's lap, smiling still. "Is this okay?"

"'course it is, Eric..." Sam chuckled softly. He leaned forward to capture his brother's lips once again, licking along that tempting lower lip.

The younger sibling reached up, cupping his brother's cheek gently, moving his lips against Sam's. Soft moans escaped both of the boys as they pressed closer together, arousal invading every nerve of their bodies.

Eric groaned low, his hand traveling down to touch himself and his brother. The two boys moaned loudly, their backs arching, chests pushing together. Sam's hands immediately went to Eric's shoulders and hung on tight, bucking his hips into the feeling. He arched closer, bucking his hips more. He moaned breathily into his brother's ear, causing a shudder to run up his spine.

"O- Oh...!" The elder brother shivered, his bucking hips never slowing.

The younger twin stroked them both faster, "Sam... I-"

"-'m comin'!" Sam tossed his head back, mouth open in a near silent cry as he came.

Just moments later, Eric climaxed, screaming out his brother's name for the whole island to hear. The two panted softly, their breathing fast and shallow.

"Sam..."

"Yea.. Eric..?"

"We... We let the-"

"- fire go out... I know..."

They looked at the pile of smoldering ash and paled.

"We're gunna get in trouble..."


End file.
